sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Inject
are legendary accessories that are said to be once worn by the angel, who brought light upon the heavenly worlds. The Iris Injects appear as transformation item, used by the girls born with the chromosome of the light, which makes them the chosen warriors of fate who may tranform into legendary Guardian Angels. Each Iris Inject has a different shape. The girls need to insert their Prism Brilliants to the Inject to activate their transformations. Types of Injects Star Prism Inject , also known as Rouge Prism Inject, is the golden, star-shaped Iris Inject which is owned by Akabayashi Rubi, the human alter ego of the fiery Guardian Angel. Rubi uses the Star Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Chimaira. She activates the transformation by inserting her Rouge Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. The Star Prism Inject has the shape of an upright pentagram, whose center is filled with a golden colored panel. The Rouge Brilliant is set to be placed into the center of the panel. A bright red colored gem is attached to the center of two edges. The shape of the Inject is a reference to Guardian Angel's symbol, which is the burning pentagram. Swirl Prism Inject , also known as Tonnerre Prism Inject, is the golden, curl-shaped Iris Inject which is owned by Yuuki Ririan, the human alter ego of the Guardian Angel of strength. Ririan uses the Swirl Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Ampere. She activates the transformation by inserting her Tonnerre Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. Sun Prism Inject , also known as Luce Prism Inject, is the orange, sun-shaped Iris Inject which is owned by Tachibana Amber, the human alter ego of the bright Guardian Angel. Amber uses the Sun Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Aurorae. She activates the transformation by inserting her Luce Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. Wind Prism Inject , also known as Grüne Prism Inject, is the dark green, fan-shaped Iris Inject which is owned by Minotori Ema, the human alter ego of the windy Guardian Angel. Ema uses the Wind Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Clover She activates the transformation by inserting her Grüne Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. Pierce Prism Inject , also known as Schnee Prism Inject, is the silver, arrow-shaped Iris Inject which is owned by Aoba Sapphie, the human alter ego of the talented Guardian Angel. Sapphie uses the Pierce Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia. She activates the transformation by inserting her Schnee Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. Infinite Prism Inject , also known as Bianko Prism Inject, is the silver, Iris Inject, which is shaped like the symbol of infinity. It is owned by Amashiro Kiyomi, the human alter ego of the wise Guardian Angel. Kiyomi uses the Infinite Prism Inject to transform into Guardian Angel Millennia. She activates the transformation by inserting her Bianko Brilliant into the free space of the Inject, and then shouting Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!. Trivia Gallery Category:Devices